


Sister Slut

by c0ckslvt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Farting, Incest, Rimming, Scat, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0ckslvt/pseuds/c0ckslvt
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Introduction

An introduction to the characters in this story:

Nick: 15 year old boy, brown hair, huge 15 inch cock (it grows an inch with each year he ages), super hairy and fat, dirty, hairy ass, never washes his ass, super into incest

Ash: 10 year old girl, short brown hair, Nick’s sister, super smooth and tight pussy, has a crush on her dad, stepdad, and older brother, doesn’t ride any cock under 8 inches or eat any ass that isn’t hairy 

Jack / Dad: 38 year old man, bald, Nick and Ash’s dad, hairy and fat just like his son, hairy ass, huge 12 inch cock, hairy balls, loves getting his ass eaten, into incest as well, fucks teenage girls all the time

Will: 45 year old man, black hair, Nick and Ash’s stepdad, slim, mostly smooth, plump hairy ass, 10 inch uncut cock, has fucked pretty much all of Ash’s class


	2. Fresh Out of the Shower

Nick had just gotten out of the shower. He was dripping wet and drying off in the bedroom. The door was unlocked so Ash accidentally walked in on him, with one leg up on the bed, facing the wall, drying his ass. He turned around and smiled as his dick got hard. 

“Oh my god, your butt looks delicious, Nick...” Ash said, “can i taste it?” “of course!” Nick said and Ash got on her knees behind Nick. She kissed both of his cheeks before licking the hairs in his ass crack, sucking on them and savoring their sweaty, dirty taste before taking a deep breath in through her nose. It smelled like pure asshole, so dirty yet so delicious. 

Her mouth watered and she started aggressively licking Nick’s asshole, savoring the delicious taste of his ass. Nick shoved her head in his ass, burying her face deep in between his ass cheeks. “Can I tell you a secret?” Nick said, and Ash nodded. 

“I never wash my ass in the shower, and just before I started drying off, I took a huge fucking dump and didnt wipe.” He was expecting her to be disgusted, but to his delight, she started licking more. She stuck her tongue deep in his asshole to savor the shit flavor, panting as she made out with his dirty asshole. “Since you like it so much, you wanna see my shit? It’s still in the toilet.”

He took her to the toilet and she dropped and sniffed as she looked at the huge log of shit in the water that Nick had just let out of his hairy ass. “God, I need to worship anything that comes out of your ass, sir.” “Then eat it,” Nick said. She devoured down the shit, loving the delicious taste of it. 

“You want it straight from the source, baby?” he moaned as he spread his ass cheeks. She pressed her mouth against his ass as he pushed her face into his ass, moaning as he shoved out a huge three foot long log of shit. She ate it all up, and Nick fucked himself on the huge piece of shit in his ass. 

He forced her to lie on the ground and sat on her face, pushing out a huge fart “PPPLLLRRRRPPPPTTTTPPLRRRPPPP” as she sniffed, farting even more as he went along.


End file.
